50 Memories
by Divachick86
Summary: Fanny's top 50 favorite moments with Patton. Kind of like my one-shot archive for 86/60
1. 50 The First Date

**Alright this is not another main story. This is just a little side collection of 86/60 So the first of 50.**

_50. The first date_

"Come on, son," Fanny Drilovsky said impatiently sticking her head into the bathroom door. The boy she was speaking to turned his head to her. He tried to say something, but seeing as his mouth was full of toothpaste, it came out incomprehensible. "What?"

The boy spit out the toothpaste, cleaned his mouth, and returned the toothbrush to it's container. Then he straitened up and turned to his mother. "I'm trying," the seven-year-old said. His mother smiled and gave a small laugh. The little boy favored his mother in appearance. He had curly, red hair and a freckle-splattered face. He was built small like her as well. However, he had his father's big, dark brown eyes, nearly black. They glinted with light as he returned her a crooked smile, his father's smile.

He followed her to his bedroom, talking the whole way about how he had scared the wits out of his best friend, Natasha, not missing a beat as he described how she had leapt with fright right into a stream. They reached his room and he climbed into his bed. "Mom," he said.

"Hmm?" She replied as she bent down to turn off his lamp.

"You promised you tell me your top fifty favorite moments with dad."

"Baylor," she said with an exasperated sigh, "I said for your birthday."

"Mom, my birthday was three months ago," the boy told her.

She rolled her eye's at him. "Okay, fine then," she said taking a seat on the bed next to him. She thought for a moment, then said, "50. Out first date. Well our first _official _date anyway."

_~flashback~_

_"Fanny! Your boyfriends here!" Fanny heard her brother shout through the house. Fanny gasped and jerked her head up. She had honestly forgotten all about tonight. She was no where near being ready. She jumped to her feet and flung her English textbook on the bed. It was okay she hated English anyway.  
_

_"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back looking around frantically for something to wear, because her jeans and t-shirt would not do. Then she caught sight of the giant spider sitting perfectly still in its tank, all eight of its eyes locked on her. "Why didn't you remind?" She asked it. The spider, that she called Tiny, answered by creeping back into a shadowy corner of its tank.  
_

_Fanny rolled her eyes at it and pulled open her closet. Ten minutes later she was coming down the stairs, hair pulled up in a messy bun, light makeup on her face and in a fancy green blouse with a frilly orange skirt.  
_

_"How come it takes 20 minutes to get ready for school and only five to get ready for a date?" Paddy questioned giving her an annoyed look. "  
_

_"I was already ready," Fanny lied.  
_

_"Whatever," Paddy said, disbelievingly.  
_

_"I think you look fine," Patton assured, offering her a crooked smile. She looked him over, he wasn't dressed up fancy either. He wore a nice looking t-shirt and a pair of jeans that, surprisingly enough, didn't have any holes in them. She noticed he had made an attempt at combing his hair, and it looked rather funny, she thought._

_He offered out an arm, which she excepted smiling. Her father stood in the doorway to the kitchen, giving Patton a suspicious glare. "Mr. Fulbright," Patton said, offering the man a polite smile and a nod.  
_

_"Drilovsky," He grunted in response.  
_

_"I'll be home in an hour or so Daddy," Fanny assured the man, trying to draw his attention from her dark-haired boyfriend.  
_

_The man smiled fondly at his daughter, "Alright, I'll see you then." He came forward, hugged his daughter, and shot Patton another glare, then disappeared down the hall.  
_

_Patton sighed, "Why does he hate me?"  
_

_"He doesn't_ hate _you," Fanny told him reassuringly, "he just... isn't very fond of you."_

_Patton laughed, and was about to lead her out the door when a pink streak come down the driveway, and had to screech to a halt in front of them. "Hello, Charlie," Patton said with a friendly smile.  
_

_"Oh, hello," the little blonde girl said, breathing hard, as though she had just done a lot of running. She was smiling as well, and was holding her hands behind her back.  
_

_Not thinking twice about it, considering Charlotte usually come over hiding something behind her back, Fanny turned and shouted through the house, "Paddy, Charlie's here!"  
_

_The boy was there in a flash. Fanny stepped aside to let the pink laden girl by. Charlotte sidled around Fanny, careful not to let her see what she was hiding behind her back and stood by Paddy. "Have a good night," She called as they shut the door behind them.  
_

_Paddy turned to see if his dad was around then said, "Did you get it?"  
_

_"Oh yeah," replied Charlotte taking a 6-pack of soda from behind her back. "Nothing makes my day more than stealing soda from Mr. Fizz.  
_

_~movie theater~  
_

_Patton smirked as he stood in line with Fanny, who was looking longingly at a chocolate bar sitting at the check-out bar. She was dancing about as well, switching her weight from her left foot to her right then back again. After a while of this, and waiting for the guy three parties ahead, who was arguing with the cashier about whether or not he could put a bag of Skittles on layaway, Patton decided it was time for conversation. "Poor cashier, you think he has to put up with people like this everyday."  
_

_The kid behind them laughed, "Yeah, who puts Skittles on layaway?"  
_

_"I don't even think movie theaters have layaway," Fanny replied.  
_

_"We don't," said a worker coming out of a theater nearby with a broom.  
_

_That had started a buzz of talk, as people joked, laughed, and talked about this wonderful new subject. Fanny stood doing her little dance for a few more moments then finally said, "Alright I have GOT to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," She told Patton, then she disappeared through the door to the ladies room.  
_

_Patton chuckled, then the boy in front of him turned around. "I wish we had girls like that in our year."  
_

_"I'm sure you do," Patton said.  
_

_"Nah, we have rotton luck with all the girls in our grade. What about you what grade are you in?"  
_

_"Going into ninth, you?"  
_

_"I'm going into tenth, I hear the ninth graders have a really good group of girls," the boy said.  
_

_"We can't complain," Patton admitted although this conversation was beginning to make him uncomfortable.  
_

_"Well I'm Oaklin Hills, and you are?"  
_

_"Patton Drilovsky." To Patton's relief the boy then had to turn and order his food. Once he had his popcorn and drink, Oaklin turned back to Patton and said, "Your in the TND, aren't you?" Patton nodded. "Me too, maybe I'll see you around then."  
_

_Patton ordered, and paid for a popcorn, drink, and the chocolate bar Fanny had had her eye on. Then she met him as he was stepping out of line. They took their seats just as the movie was starting and Patton pulled out the chocolate bar. Fanny grinned broadly when he placed it in her lap, "You are like my favorite person right now," she whispered pecking his cheek.  
_

_"I try," he grinned very proud of himself.  
_

_Something to like about Fanny was that she wasn't into all of the touchy, feelly, girly movies like most girls. She wanted action or scare your pants of. She would have preferred scary, because that would have given her a reason to get close to Patton. She loved it when he wrapped his arms around her, firm and muscular, and held her close to his chest. Unfortunately there had not been any scary movies in the theater, so she had to settle for a war based movie. In the end however it did give her a reason to bury her face into Patton's chest, when the main character died.  
_

_Later when they came out Patton was rather speechless. "Well that was not what I expected," he said at last.  
_

_"Yeah," Fanny replied. "It was still pretty good though."  
_

_"Yeah."  
_

_Fifteen minutes later they were back on Fanny's doorstep. "Thanks for tonight, Patton."  
_

_"Any time, there's nothing I enjoy more than time spent with you," he told her.  
_

_Fanny smiled. "The feeling mutual," she said as she opened the door. "See ya."  
_

_"Yeah, see ya."  
_

_Fanny shut the door and slipped down to the floor, looking dreamily at the ceiling. She sat there for a good five minutes, before she realized someone was watching her. She yelped when she did finally see the little blonde. "Gosh Charlie, are you trying to give me a heart attack."  
_

_"No," the girl replied. "Just trying to get out the door so I can go home."  
_

_~end flashback~  
_

__Fanny looked down at her son, fighting sleep as he lay with his head in her lap. "Alright, I think its time for bed."

"Wait but there's still 49 memories left," he said sitting straight up as his mother turned off his lamp.

"Baylor, your exhausted. Get some rest and tomorrow night I'll tell you forty-nine."

"Promise?" he asked staring at her.

"Promise," she replied turning off his light. He laid down and she shut the door.

Baylor Drilovsky lay there for a moment, thinking about the memory, then he was struck by an idea. He jumped out of bed and pulled a flashlight, notebook, and a pen from under his bed. He turned on the flashlight and turned to an empty page. At the top he wrote "50 Memories" Then under that wrote.

_50. The First Date  
_

__**Okay so this took longer than I thought it would but still. My one-shot archive for 86/60 100 points to anyone who can guess where else we've seen the boy who was talking to Patton :O So that means don't forget to review! :D **


	2. 49 The Guitar

**This story actually didn't do half bad! :D**

**Flutejrp: He's from Protest, the Senior that got arrested :D Thanx, I appreciate it! :D  
**

**KNDnumber170: Thanx XD  
**

**Gamewizard2008: Yeah, I didn't just wanna do fifty one-shots because everyone's doing that. At least this is a little different. :D  
**

**Now, for chapter 2...  
**

_49. The Guitar  
_

As Fanny Drilovsky left the hospital at last, she felt a pang of guilt. Once again she had had to stay to all hours of the night covering someone else's shift and had to leave Baylor with her best friend Rachel, who had volunteered to take him tonight. This made Fanny feel worse because Rachel didn't even get a lot of time with her on children, due to the nature of her job. She had wanted to tell her to stay at home with her family and she would call Carson or Charlotte to watch Baylor. Rachel insisted, though and Fanny was to busy to come up with a good argument.

With these thoughts in mind she shut the door of her car that spluttered to life. Why was she always stuck with the double shifts anyways, she knew plenty of her co-workers didn't have young children at home, or at least had a spouse that would be home to care for those children.

She finally opened the door to her home and nearly ran right into Rachel. The blond was carrying a trash bag in her hand and her brown eyes were filled with shock. "Oh! Hello Fanny."

"Gosh, Rachel! What are you doing?" Fanny asked, eying the trash bag.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Taking out the trash, what did you think I was doing."

"Why?"

"Why not? That's what you do with trash, remember?"

"Don't be a smart allelic," Fanny said, taking the bag from her friend, "and I can take my own trash out."

"Wow, who peed in your cheerios?" Rachel asked, as her friend threw the trash into the bin by her driveway.

"Muffy Jenkins!" Fanny replied, slamming the door behind her. "This is the fourth time this month I've had to cover her shift! I mean how hard is it to show up for work! Actually I don't even know how she's even a doctor! She's lazy, disorganized, and frankly not that smart!"

"Geez, calm down," Rachel said, following her into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because your gonna wake up the kids," Rachel told her.

Fanny bit her lip then said, "Kids?"

"Yeah, Natasha wanted to come see Baylor, I didn't think you'd mind," Rachel told her.

"Yeah it's fine. Is Rosie here, too?"

"No, she's at home with her father," Rachel replied.

Fanny smiled at her friend, before passing her to head for the stairs, "How much you wanna bet Baylor's not asleep yet."

"Why wouldn't he be? It's nearly mid-" She stopped when Fanny pushed open the door to his room and she saw the red-haired boy in question, sitting cross-legged on his bed, strumming a guitar. Fanny smirked at Rachel. Baylor was ready for bed, he had on his night cloths and the bed was ready for him to crawl in. Rachel had seen him brushing his teeth earlier, and that was when she had assumed he had gone to bed.

And yet there he was, wide awake. "What are you still doing awake?" Rachel asked. She then found her blond daughter, lying on the pile of pillows that Baylor always left on the floor. She was covered by the boy's blanket and was fast asleep.

"Mom promised she'd tell me Number Forty-nine tonight," Baylor replied, as he watched Rachel cross the room to gather her daughter.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Rachel replied with a shake of her head. Natasha slowly got to her feet. She picked up the blanket and put it messily on Baylor's bed.

"Bye, Baylor," she said, clearly still half-asleep. Her blue eyes wouldn't get any more than half-open and she stumbled when she walked. Rachel helped her to the car and put her in the back seat, where she immediately nodded off back to sleep. Rachel grinned at Fanny, who was laughing as she waved good-bye.

A few minutes later, she was back up in Baylor's room. He quickly returned the guitar to its stand by his bed and got under his covers. She smiled at him. He waited patiently for her to cross his room and take a seat on the bed next to him. She glanced at the guitar he had been playing then said, "Number 49: The day he got that guitar."

Baylor smiled broadly.

_~Flashback~_

_Fanny grinned broadly as she approached the home of her boyfriend. She had a black guitar case slung across her shoulder, which held the guitar she planned to give to her black-haired boyfriend for his fifteenth birthday. She knocked at the door and there was the sound of shuffling on the other side. The door opened revealing the Patton Drilovsky. He smiled broadly at the sight of his red-haired girlfriend and held out his arms, offering a hug. Fanny excepted and they embraced each other. When they pulled apart, Fanny grinned broadly as she pulled the guitar from her back and held it out to her boyfriend. "Here, happy birthday!" She said proudly, then added, "Sorry it's not wrapped."  
_

_He gave a crooked smile, "Seriously?"  
_

_"Yeah," Fanny replied.  
_

_He grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. He sat the case on the kitchen table and began to unlatch it. His ten-year-old sister, Ally Jay, glanced up from the paper she was writing. Julie, the youngest Drilovsky at seven, came in as Patton was opening the case, looking curiously at the contents. Ally Jay was stretching her neck to peek over the top of the lid. Patton smiled at the guitar. It was camouflage all over except for a strip along the front that read "PATTON". _

_"I had it costume made. Just for you," Fanny told him.  
_

_Patton smiled at her, "Thanks, Fanny." He then frowned.  
_

_"What?" Fanny asked worriedly.  
_

_"Now what I was gonna do for you doesn't seem as great at I thought it was gonna be," he sighed, giving a sideways glance at Fanny.  
_

_She breathed a sigh of relief, then something jumped to her mind, "Aww, your already planning for my birthday?"  
_

_"I've been planning for your birthday since June,"(1) he replied, giving her his crooked smile, as put the guitar's strap over his head. Fanny smiled back. Patton played a note and Julie grinned at him.  
_

_"Do," She sang.  
_

_Patton laughed and played another. "Re," this time Ally Jay sang the note.  
_

_"Mi," Emily, who had come into the kitchen now, sang as Patton played the note.  
_

_"Fa," Fanny sang laughing.  
_

_"So," Patton sang as he played the note.  
_

_"La."  
_

_"Ti."  
_

_"Do."  
_

_Julie laughed, "Doe a deer, a female deer."  
_

_They all sang along with the song as Patton played on his new guitar.  
_

_~End Flashback~  
_

_"That _is one of my favorite's because I it was rather fun to have a sing-along with your father and the girls," Fanny told her son, lightly tapping his nose. "Now, bedtime?"

"Okay!" Baylor said, lying down and pulling the covers over himself. Fanny smiled, kissing her son's forehead. She then turned off his bedside lamp and began to exit his room. "Mom." he said before she shut the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Fanny replied with a smile. Then she shut the door. Once she was gone, Baylor propped himself upon his elbows and reached over to his night stand, pulling open the drawer and pulling out a flashlight. He flicked if on and pulled his notepad out from under his pillows. He clicked the pen and wrote down:

_49. The Guitar_

__**(1) Note her birthday is at the end of May in my universe. **

**Ahh, done! I don't think that this one was as good as the last, but I'll try to make the next one better! ^.^  
**

**Anyway, in explanation, I've always thought it would be cool for Patton to play guitar, and so this memory was born! O.O  
**

**So please don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. I don't mind any ideas, either, if you have any! ^.^  
**


	3. 48 The Graduation Party

**Sorry this one took so long, I couldn't think of anything. So to my reveiwers...****  
**

**Karzqia: I can't thank you enough for that! ^.^  
**

**Flutejrp: I do to! And I've been really obsessed with Sound of Music lately. 0.0  
**

**Gamewizard2008: Okay... I really have no clue how to respond to that.  
**

**George: Just thank him for the review.  
**

**Oh okay, thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Anywhoo, I really don't have any more comments before I begin so, remember I do not own KND.  
**

_48. Graduation Party_

Baylor sat at his kitchen table swinging his feet, which didn't quite touch the floor yet, as he sketched a circle onto a page of his sketch pad. The sound of the the phone ringing pierced the air. Baylor jumped up and shouted, "I'll get it!" with that he scooped his mother's phone off of the table and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey munchkin,"_ a voice on the other end replied.

"Hey Aunt Charlie," Baylor laughed at the woman. There was the sound of Charlotte Fulbright chuckling on the other end of the line. "What's up?"

_"I had a missed call from your mother. Just calling to see what she needed,"_ Charlotte replied.

"Oh, okay," Baylor replied. He then pulled the phone away from his ear, so as not to break his aunt's eardrum and shouted, "Mom! It's Aunt Charlie!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" He heard his mother reply.

Baylor stood for a second, not sure what to do, then he placed the phone back to his ear and said, "She coming."

_"Okay,"_ Charlotte said from the other end. As they both sat their silently, there was a crash on Charlotte's side. Baylor frowned as his aunt said, "Oh dear, that didn't sound good." Baylor could agree with that._ "Aranea? What was that?"_

Baylor looked to the kitchen door as he heard his mother's footsteps down the stairs. As she came through the door he held the phone out. She took it and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Oh, hey Fanny," _Charlotte replied. "_You called. Oh Aranea, why don't you go lay down on the couch."_

"Yeah, I was curious about Aranea. Abby said she was having a bit of anxiety from Paddy being gone," Fanny replied. Baylor cocked his head at hearing this. Curiously he listened.

"_Yeah, I don't know what to do. Abby said it would wear off, but it's doing nothing of the sort as far as I can tell."_

"That stinks," Fanny said sadly. "I wish I knew how to help. Maybe she can come stay out here and Baylor can cheer her up." That was Fanny's hint at Baylor, letting him know she knew he was listening. That was okay, he didn't mind Aranea, she was very sweet and he didn't like knowing she was upset.

_"Maybe," _Charlotte said thoughtfully. _"I don't know."_

"Well if you decide to, my doors always open," Fanny told her sister-in-law. She then glanced over to Baylor and noticed his sketch book. She mouthed to him, _What's that?_

Realizing she had seen it Baylor snapped the book shut and gathered it up under his arms. "Nothing," he said, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." With that he scampered out of the room before his mother could ask any further questions.

Fanny watched the door swing behind him curiously then she said, "So, how have you been dealing with him gone then?"

_"I can't say I haven't noticed the change," _Charlotte admitted. _"I figured it would be that bad. I mean I go on buisness trips all the time, but the house feels so empty without Paddy."_

"I understand," Fanny said nodding to herself. "It's always difficult for the first while."

_"Yeah, I suppose," _Charlotte sighed. _"I should go. Aranea's hit her_ head."

Fanny nodded in understanding. "Okay, I understand. Talk to you some other time then?"

_"Yep," _Charlotte replied, _"Goodbye."_

"Bye," with that the call was ended.

Fanny sat the phone on the counter and exited the kitchen, going upstairs to find Baylor coming from his room in his night cloths. "Hey, Mom," he said casually, as though the incident downstairs hadn't happened.

Fanny played along and said, "Ready?"

"Almost," He replied, heading in the direction to the bathroom.

A few minutes passed and Baylor came back to his bedroom and climbed into bed. Then he looked at his mother expectantly, "Number Forty-eight?"

"Right," Fanny nodded. She then sat down on his bed and said, "Our Graduation Party. We all wanted one big party so our parents took us to the beach..."

_~Flackback~_

_"Excited?" Patton teased, trowing a beach towel over his girlfriends head playfully.  
_

_Fanny laughed and pulled it off. "Of course I am."  
_

_Patton grinned and took her hand as they stepped into the warm sand. "Kick off your shoes then."  
_

_Fanny grinned back and pulled off her green flip flops and Patton kicking off his black sneakers. He then kicked warm sand over her feet and a grinned. She laughed as the fine substance fell between her toes. She then kicked it over to his feet. With that she took off and left him to chase after her. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to the ground, where they both sat laughing a moment. Then Patton stopped and stared at her for a moment. Fanny frowned, "What's wrong?"  
_

_"How did I end up with a girl as great as you?"  
_

_Fanny giggled. "You fought for me."  
_

_"Oh yeah," Patton said in mock remembrance. "I've never worked so hard for anything in my life." With that he plopped down in the sand. "I'm tired."  
_

_Fanny giggled again. She moved she was leaning over him and her crimson curls were hanging around their faces. "I was worth it though, right."  
_

_"Definatly," Patton replied, and as if to prove it, he lifted his head up far enough to placed his lips to hers.  
_

_Fanny kissed him back briefly then stopped suddenly and grinned, "We have an audience."  
_

_As if on cue a girl's voice split the air, "Gross! Go get a room you two."  
_

_They both looked over to Patton's thirteen-year-old sister, Ally Jay, standing at the edge of the beach, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Rooms are no fun," Patton told her teasingly. _

_Ally Jay stuck her tongue out and said, "Gross!"  
_

_"Your new to the teen world," the red-haired brother of Fanny said, passing by Ally Jay with his fingers intertwined with those of his blond girlfriend.  
_

_"Yeah," the fifteen-year-old MayHence piped up. "Give it a bit, it'll stop being gross."  
_

_"Yeah, it always does," Emily, the girl's older sister, added.  
_

_"I still think it's gross," another voice countered. It was the buck-toothed McKenzie boy, Harvey McKenzie.  
_

_"You don't count," Paddy told him, "You think everything's_ gross."

Unless he's kissing his girlfriend, _Harvey's little sister Raylee signed from behind him. Ally Jay saw, and giggled. Harvey frowned at her. __  
_

_"What's funny?" He asked, turning to look at Raylee. She blinked at him, considering she hadn't caught the question. Harvey signed it to her and Raylee shrugged her shoulders innocently.  
_

_Harvey glared at her suspiciously for a few more seconds, then seemed to decide that he was getting nothing from her and turned back around. The eight-year-old grinned at Ally Jay and signed, _Stupid much?

_This earned another giggle and Harvey to whirl back around. Raylee skipped off before he could question her again, however. This left him to glare at Ally Jay, who raised a questioning eyebrow.__ "What are you looking at?"  
_

_Harvey shook his head and stalked off. Then Rachel and Nigel approached the beach together. "I still don't like beaches."  
_

_"Why cause your uptight?" Patton asked teasingly, still lying in the sand. _

_"No!" Nigel protested.  
_

_"Because he can't figure out how to get the sand out of his shorts," Fanny offered, standing and brushing the substance from her hands.  
_

_Nigel frowned. "No not that either."  
_

_"We all know it's a little bit of both," Rachel replied, sweeping past her boyfriend.  
_

_"No!" Nigel exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I just don't like the beach!"  
_

_Even Nigel had to admit it was great, however. Their graduation cake was decorated with the names of each of the graduates and everyone's favorite colors. The cake wasn't the only thing that made the day great. Sonya and Charlotte teamed up and dunked Paddy, who had done so to each of them more than once, Emily had Harvey convinced she saw a shark out in the water, then Rachel and Fanny teamed up and threw him out into the water. Eva dumped a bucket of sand over her cousins head, then innocently claimed that she was only trying to make his head less shiny. Later Harvey dumped sunblock over it, claiming he didn't want his "future brother-in-law" to get a sunburn all over his head.  
_

_Kuki helped Wally scare his little sister, Rylyn, by burying him in the sand and leading her over, allowing him to jump out and grab hold of her. This earned a loud shriek and her to not speak to him for a whole five minutes. Then she saw the humor and laughed very hard.  
_

_Hours past and the day drew to an end and as the the sun began to sink into the ocean and the sky took on its shades of orange and pink, red and purple, and everything in between, Fanny found herself sitting up in the treeline behind the beach with Patton. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, "Tired yet?"  
_

_"Maybe."  
_

_Patton laughed, "Been fun though."  
_

_"Yeah, Paddy's groups gonna have a hard time beating this," she replied, amusement tickling her voice.  
_

_Patton laughed again. "Of all the things," he muttered shaking his head.  
_

_Fanny grinned and looked at him, "What?"  
_

_"Oh nothing," Patton replied. He stared hard at her for a few seconds. Then out of no where, he said, "You have beautiful eyes."  
_

_Fanny stared at him, "What?"  
_

_He responded by reaching down and placing his lips gently on hers. She closed her eyes in content and kissed him back. They didn't move from their position until a voice broke the air, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
_

_They quickly pulled apart and Patton grumbled, "I'm gonna leaved her in a sand pit."  
_

_~End Flashback~  
_

Baylor laughed as the story came to an end. "Did he?" he asked curiously.

"No," Fanny said thoughtfully, then added, "But he did lock her out of their house for a few hours."

Baylor laughed. "Dad wouldn't do that to Aunt Ally Jay!"

"But he did," Fanny replied matter-of-factly. "He gave her a few doggy treats though."

Baylor took a minute to realize this was a joke, then laughed.

"Whelp, time to go to sleep," Fanny told him.

Baylor looked slightly disappointed. "Come on, Mom! You can't tell me _one _more story?" He begged.

Fanny shook her head. "Nope. We agreed on one a night, remember?"

Baylor huffed and lied back down in bed. "Good night, then."

"Good night," Fanny said with a laugh.

"Mom," Baylor said quickly before she closed the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Fanny replied. Then the door was closed and she was gone. Baylor lay listening closely for her footsteps to fade away. Once he was sure that she was gone, he pulled his flashlight and notepad. He clicked on the flash light and wrote across his notepad.

_48. The Graduation Party_

__**Okay so yeah! '^.^ So I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have a list of excuses, but no one wants to hear those, so I'll just leave it at writer's block.**

**I have two requests! 1. Review! 2. I need ideas for the next chapter. It's hard to come up with 50 ideas! So if you have any suggestions for Memory 47, please leave it in your review!  
**

**Okay Thanx! Bye!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**|  
V  
**


	4. 47 Meeting Uncle James

**Heya! Remember this story? I nearly forgot about it. I had some trouble coming up with a flashback for this chapter. I had some really good ideas in my reviews, and those are all archived, and will be used for later chapters, but I decided I wanted to wait until we got more into it before I did those. Anyways, enjoy, and I'll tell you about where I got the idea for this flashback at the end if your interested.**

_47. Meeting Uncle James_

There was a spot where the staircase flattened out, and the rail bent a 'u' to connect to the next staircase. Baylor could never remember what it was called, a landing maybe, but what he did know was that opposite of the staircase was a large window. This window looked out of over the backyard of his home and beyond. He could see half of the neighborhood, and it was a nice view. Often times, if he was sad, or angry, or frustrated, or lonely, he'd come here and sit on the window sill. He would hug his legs to his chest and he would look out the window at half his neighborhood. If his feelings were extreme, he would carry his guitar with him and strum it as he looked. Sometimes he got the pleasure of seeing the Grover girls playing "Mud", a game that the eldest girl, Mira, made up for the purpose of pushing her mom's temper. The purpose was to cover the other girls with as much mud as possible, without getting covered yourself. The least muddiest at the end won. Girls throwing mud at each other, and squealing when they were hit, was very amusing.

Baylor laughed at the thought. "There you are," his mother sighed, exasperated.

"Here I am," Baylor smiled. "I thought you were on call tonight."

"Nope," she smiled, sitting on the floor beside the window. "Dr. Gene made Jenkins take my shift since I've covered hers so many times. He practically threatened me: 'if you don't go home and be with your son I will with stuff you in a bag and take you there myself'." Baylor laughed at his mother's poor attempt at imitating her bosses voice.

"What's wrong with Aranea?" Baylor asked, after a few moments of awkward silence. "Aunt sounded sort of distraught last night."

Fanny frowned, "Hey! You're only seven, no using words like distraught!"

"I'm serious," he insisted. "You said she was suffering from anxiety, but if its just anxiety, why is she seeing Mrs. Abby. She treats real mental diseases, like PTSD, not common emotions like anxiety."

Fanny smiled. "Son, what is PTSD?"

Baylor frowned at her. "It's when a person has a traumatic experience, and afterwards they continue to relive it because their brain is sick. The names pretty self-explanatory. 'Post-traumatic' implies after a trauma. 'Stress' implies distress on your mind, and 'disorder' is when your brain is, like, broken. Sort of."

Fanny laughed. "You completely missed the point, Son. Anyone who suffers a traumatic event will relive it sometimes. When I was nearly eight, I got caught in a fire and got really bad burns. I still relive the pain and the fire all the time, but I don't have post-traumatic stress disorder. Post-traumatic stress disorder is extreme fear. Fear, a regular emotion, like anxiety, in an extreme form."

She gave him an expectant look. Baylor thought a moment. "So... Mrs. Abby treats people with extreme emotions?" Fanny nodded. "So... Aranea feeing really anxious about Uncle Paddy being gone?"

"Yes," Fanny nodded. "Uncle Paddy's never been gone like this before, and Aranea is very close to her dad, so this is very new to her."

Baylor bobbed his head. "Ok. Hey mom?"

"Hm?"

"What does suicidal mean?"

Fanny frowned. "Why?"

"Well, Mrs. Abby is treating a girl that she says has suicidal tendencies. When Hank and I asked Josephine what it meant she wouldn't say."

Fanny looked at him thoughtfully. "Suicide is when somebody kills themselves, and suicidal is considering, or attempting, suicide."

Baylor frowned. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"You're really sad, or lonely," Fanny replied, after a moment of thought. "Come on, you need to get ready for bed."

Baylor nodded, and climbed down. His mother informed him that she was going to go down to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat while he was getting ready, then disappeared down the staircase, so he tromped up to the second floor by himself, pulling off his dirty red t-shirt as he went. He tossed it down the laundry shoot on the way by and then shut his bedroom door behind him.

Ten minutes later he was crawling into bed, and his mom was coming into his room shoving the last bite of a sandwich into her mouth. Baylor leaned against his head board and looked expectantly at her. She strolled across the room, looked skeptically at the bed, then took her spot on the edge of it. Baylor began to tap a hand impatiently as his mother chewed her sandwich slowly and thought.

At last, she swallowed. "We're on forty-seven, right?" Baylor nodded vigorously. "Alright. Forty-seven...hm.." she sat contemplating for another, unbearably stretched, minute.

Then a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she recalled a memory. "Forty-seven: Meeting your Uncle James. I swear, your father scared the pee out of that poor kid. He wasn't ridiculously confident like Chase, and he didn't grow up with Patton, like Harvey and Tommy, and your dad was a big, scary guy."

Baylor laughed. "Grandpa Drilovsky is a pretty scary-looking guy."

"Yeah, but your grandfather was over in..." She scrunched her face in concentration. "Oh I can't remember who we were fighting back then, it seems like we're in a new country ever five years. Anyways, he hadn't met your grandfather yet."

"Oh," Baylor grinned. "Tell me the story."

Fanny smiled back. "Alright."

_~Flashback~_

_"It'll just be Mom and Julie at home. Emily's in Ohio getting her classes registered and books and stuff, and Ally Jay just started her tour with...the famous Broadway dancer who's name I can't remember." _

_His red-haired girlfriend laughed. "Aren't you so supportive?" _

_Paton gave a crooked grin. "I am aren't I?"_

_Fanny blushed when he leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I would totally kiss you if I weren't driving."_

_"Yeah, you missed the road."_

_"What?"_

_"Iscaac street, the one I lived on for thirteen years, you passed it."_

_Fanny groaned and turned around, causing the kids playing catch in the front lawn of the house who's driveway she used to turn and stare. _

_"Was that Maurice's little girl?" Patton wondered._

_"Katie?" Fanny glanced in her rearview mirror and the dark-skinned girl, who's hair was in several braids, each tied off with a purple ribbon. "I thought Cree and Maurice lived out in Richmond."_

_"Maybe their visiting," Patton suggested. _

_"Visiting who? Cree's all evil and unfriendly." _

_Patton laughed. "Nice."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't miss the road again."_

_"I won't."_

_"Too late."_

_"What?" Fanny growled in frustration again as she passed the road. _

_When they finally pulled into correct driveway, Julie was coming out of the house looking very irritated. She wore a bright yellow tank top, which, Fanny noted, did not suit her very well, and white shorts. In one hand she had a small, thin case, that she kept bumping in to her leg, and in the other, she had her phone, which she was glaring at. _

_She looked up when they pulled in and smiled, shouting something that they couldn't hear, but they didn't have to. Patton stepped out of the car as she came bounding up and caught her, spinning her in the air in a hug. He set her back down in a giggly fit that took a whole minute to cool down. She waved to Fanny who waved back. "Where's Mom?"_

_"She went the store," Julie's smile suddenly turned to a bitter frown. "And promised she be back in time to get me to marching practice, but so much for that!"_

_"We can take you," Fanny offered. _

_"Really?" She looked from her brother, to his girlfriend, and back. _

_"Sure," Patton shrugged. "More bonding time, right?"_

_Julie laughed, and gave his fist a bump. "Yeah, bonding."_

_"Get in the car, Kid," Patton laughed, ruffling her dark hair, with was pulled up in a messy bun. Julie crawled into the backseat behind her brother, and plopped the case down in the seat beside her. _

_The drive was a five minute one, and the whole way there Julie listened, intrigued, as Fanny talked about her medical studies. As they pulled into the school, Patton said, "Why so interested in medical school, Jules? Planning on being a doctor?"_

_"No," Julie replied quite simply. "I just think medicine is intriguing, and useful to have a handle on in a crises. I plan to go into the English field, or history, history is interesting."_

_"Good to know you haven't changed in the eight months since Christmas." _

_Julie laughed. "He must not be here," she said a moment later, frowning at the crowd of teenager grouped together on the grass outside the entrance to the large building that served as the band room. "So I was worrying about being late for nothing." Then she laughed at the irony of it. "Hey, could you pull into a parking spot? If Mr. B's not here I want Patton to meet someone." She flashed a smile a her brother, who frowned. _

_"Meet someone?" _

_"Yeah." Fanny turned off the car in the parking spot across from the crowd, and Julie hopped out before Patton could question her further. He glanced at his girlfriend, who shrugged. _

_"Don't look at me."_

_Patton climbed out the car, and found Julie and already made it across the parking lot, and was handing off her case to a tall, bushy-haired girl who must have been a friend he had yet to meet, since he didn't know her. Patton looked slightly relieved. He must have thought he would be meeting a boyfriend. Julie was the baby Drilovsky, and had yet to start dating, so a boyfriend might have been a little much. _

_Julie grinned up at her friend, then bounced off to a group of boys standing a ways off, while her friend looked Patton's way. Her eyes widened, and then she laughed. Patton glanced to where Julie had disappeared. The boys had backed away, revealing the youngest Drilovsky, standing with two hand on that of a boy about her height, with short-cropped, sandy hair and big blue eyes. _

_She was saying something to him, but she was still to far away to hear. One of the boys, a broad-shouldered boy with short black hair, grinned and said something that made a few of the other boys snicker. The blond boy gave him a warning look, and Julie gave a death glare, and the boy's smile disappeared and he said something that looked like, "Sorry."_

_Fanny leaned over and said quietly, "That's definitely her boyfriend." Then, as if on a side note, she added, "And she has him wrapped around her finger."_

_Julie smiled, and threaded her fingers with his, and started their way, tugging the boy along behind her. As they came closer, Fanny heard her saying, "He looks scary, but he won't hurt you, and if he does try something, well, I grew up fighting him. I can take him."_

_Patton crossed his arms, and put on his scary-big-brother face. Julie came to a stop, and stared hard at her brother, but Patton's hard glare was focused on the boy, who had gone unnaturally pale, blue eyes far to wide. Fanny was oddly reminded of a cadet coming face-to-face with the once infamous, hot-headed Father. _

_Julie turned to the boy and said, "Don't worry, that's his scary-big-brother look, he did it to all of my sisters' boyfriends, too."_

_"Yeah," Fanny assured. "He broke one's nose one, too." She couldn't resist. _

_Julie's eyes widened, and the boy turned paler, if that was possible. "He was a jerk, and he was spreading lies about my sister," she explained, giving Fanny a sideways glare._

_Fanny laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. He's not mean," she assured, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his. "And if he does try something, I'll get him under control."_

_"Right," Julie sighed. "James, this is my big brother, Patton, and his girlfriend, Fanny. Fanny, Patton, this is James. My boyfriend." "Boyfriend" came out awkwardly, as though it was an unfamiliar word in her mouth, which was not something that could often be said about Julie. James chuckled quietly, and Julie thumped his side with their conjoined hands. _

_"You don't look very tough," Patton chose then to speak. Fanny couldn't help but think that he was right, the boy looked more like a teddy bear than a scary guy, like Patton. He was just chubby enough, with a round face, and big eyes. _

_"That's how he says hello."_

_But James wasn't listening, instead, he was responding to Patton. "My brother's the muscle in the family," he spoke matter-of-factly, and Fanny go the feeling that he always spoke that. "I'm the brains," he tapped his head, "and my sister is the talent."_

_Patton laughed, finally losing his scary-big-brother face. "That sounds like my family. I'm the muscle, Emily and Ally Jay are the talent, and Julie here's the brains." _

_Julie smiled broadly as the James's color came back and he chuckled. A small red car came around the corner then, and parked in the spot beside Fanny's car. Julie said, "That's B." Sure enough, a tall, blond man stepped out of the car, calling an apology to the kids crowded around. He moved past them to open the door. "Go on in. Tell Brooklyn I'll meet her inside, okay?"_

_James nodded, waved goodbye to Fanny and Patton, then moved towards the door, joined by the girl who must have been Brooklyn, and the group of boys who had been watching intently the entire encounter. The broad-shouldered boy, clapped him on the back, and Brooklyn said something they couldn't hear, and nudged a lanky, dark-skinned boy, who smiled absently, and shook his head. _

_When they disappeared, Julie hugged her brother tightly. "Thanks. You know, for the ride, and for being nice...nicer."_

_Patton laughed. "He was a lot easier to scare than Chase, I didn't have to go as far."_

_Julie smiled. "Yeah, he doesn't have Chase's confidence, or fitness, but I have you and Daddy for muscle. He's my Tommy. He's good for comfort, you know, and stands up for me when I need him to."_

_"I believe you," Patton smiled, "Now you better get in there. If I remember correctly, Mr. B gets pretty upset when you're slow."_

_Julie nodded and waved goodbye as she made her way to the door. Once she disappeared, Fanny stood on her toes, and kissed him. "You're a good big brother."_

_"You think so?" He questioned putting an arm around her. _

_"Yeah, I do," she replied as they walked together back to the car. _

_~End Flashback~_

Baylor grinned. "Her Tommy? That's kind of sweet."

"I know," Fanny laughed, kissing his nose. "Now get some sleep. The zoo closes early in the afternoon, so Mrs. Rachel wants to get there early. she'll be here to pick you up at nine."

"Alright," Baylor agreed, flopping down on his pillow. "Good night."

"Good night, Son," Fanny said, turning off the light.

Once the door was closed, Baylor pulled out his notebook, and flashlight and wrote:

_47: Meeting Uncle James_

**Alright, I know most of you were probably expecting some kind of romantic one again, but honestly I can't do 50 romantic one-shots, that's just not how my brain is wired. If any of you have read my one-shots, some of my best work is sad, or dark and twisty. Anyhoo, so this I decided to focus more on Fanny and Baylor's relationship, and I worked some on Julie and Patton's as well, plus I got to introduce my adorable new pairing for Julie! Yay!**

**Which brings me to the inspiration. This flashback was inspired by my original story I've been working on. I use my character, Julie, in her originified state, and have her paired with James, then one day I was like, I should totally use James as a pairing in my KND stories, and thus the inspiration was born!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to drop a review! I reply to reviews through PM now, instead of at the beginning of every chapter, because I take so long to update sometimes that you forget what you said, and I don't have as much to say anymore, so yeah, PM replies now.**

**Reveiw box is here!**

**|  
V**


End file.
